


strike a chord

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Headcanon Backstory, Not Beta'd, fluffy ending kinda tho, i'm started to get my fics beta'd which is good!!, no spoilers I don't think, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: play me a song that tugs my heartstringsKaede is alone on a dark, stormy night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so my wifi was really unstable a few days ago and for those who know me you know I start panicking a lot without my internet. paranoia and stuff sets in really easy. So I tried to vent things out with the best girl and my idio tbh,, I love Kaede she's great.

Her fingers danced along the keys effortlessly.

The blonde girl sat alone, in the room with the high roof at the back of the house, with only the piano to guide her and the ambient sounds of music to keep her sane. Her eyes were closed, and the stormed that brewed outside the big window was shut out by the protective guardians of Mozart, Beethoven and Bach. It was almost as if she forgot she was breathing - that she forgot she was alive - when she played that piano. Maybe, in some dark part of herself, she wanted that.

She remembered sitting at this very same piano so many years ago, when the world seemed so much brighter, and when her feet could hardly dangle off of the stool, let alone reach the pedals. She remembered leaning back against her mother, and watching her hands move like swans through water, watching them stroke the ivory keys to tempt them to sing a melody that very often lulled her to sleep in her mother’s lap. She remembered the day that no music played anywhere in the house, except in her heart and in her memory, and she remembered hearing that the music would never play again.

That was wrong.

Her playing got faster, more passionate, like a chef in his trade. She moved faster, moving with the music as her fingers danced up, down, and up the scale in a furious line of chords - minor, major and minor still. She wanted to forget. She wanted to forget that her mother was gone, that her father was hardly here anymore, that she had basically been raised alone in this house for three, when there might as well have been one lonely girl and her piano calling those walls, those floors and those staircases hers.

The door creaked open slightly, and Kaede opened her eyes and stopped immediately, feeling her heartbeat in her chest and feeling the air come back into her lungs. She was alive again.  
“Akamatsu-san?” his voice called from the doorway, and she turned to face it, putting on a smile of surprise and happiness. He smiled back. “Are… you alright?”  
“Oh? Of course, Saihara-kun,” she lied, hoping that there was some fraction of truth to it.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I'm certain.”  
“Then… why does it look like you’ve been crying?”  
Kaede paused in confusion, shaking her head slowly before bringing a finger to touch her cheeks… finding they’d been stained with tears even she didn't know she’d shed. Was she really that shut out from how she felt when she was playing? ...Music was a powerful force.

“Would… would you like to talk about it?”  
“...Yes please.”  
Saihara smiled softly, shutting the door behind him as he entered the room and softly walked, even that creating an echo. He sat beside the blonde pianist on the stool, and she rested a head on his shoulder in response, before telling all.

Perhaps you would call that her best performance yet - so genuine, full of emotion, and tears.


End file.
